Piracy Bad
Piracy Bad is the sixth episode of Zombies VS Ninjas. Plot Spencer, Andre and Rogi were listening to a singer called Kortneee on the living room computer. Tanzy comes over and asks them what they are doing, Andre and Rogi tell Tanzy, Chris and Bartleby that Spencer had had a brain storm. Spencer explains to Tanzy that he had had an idea that would make them rich. He explains said that if they get Kortneee's song off the internet, change it and replace it with their own, they'll be rich. However, Tanzy warns that this is piracy. Andre and Rogi suddenly began saying things that pirates would say after hearing about piracy. Bartleby cautions Spencer that internet piracy was no laughing matter, Tanzy also warned Spencer that there will be severe penalties if they get caught. Spencer disagrees by saying "that ninjas spelled backwards is sneaky." But as Spencer clicked yes to accept illegal downloading, they get caught by Colonel Flunkerton. Spencer complains to Colonel Flunkerton that Kortnee's song had been number one for a long time and one illegal download wouldn't make a difference at all. The ninjas get into their attack positions, but stop when Kortneee herself appears. Andre takes a photograph of him and Kortneee together as Kortneee scolds them for illegally downloading her song.Tanzy tells Kortneee not to worry and they would erase the file and promise never to do it again. But Kortneee tells them that they also stole her property and threatens to kill them. Kortneee told the ninjas that she didn't have to kill them herself because she had her own ninja which was DJ Funky Dragon. Kortneee thinks one ninja could take out the five of them because DJ Funky Dragon is Asian. Spencer, Andre and Rogi then began laughing about an Asian ninja until DJ Funky Dragon tied the ninjas up with a white rope. The ninjas were now at Kortneee's studio hanging over a pit full of hungry zombies as people began cheering to Kortneee that they loved her. As Kortneee began her song, Spencer asked if any one could come up with a suggestion they had a good time to share it. Chris and Bartleby look at Kortneee to notice that her mouth isn't moving. Bartleby coughs up a shuriken and throws it at the camera that was overlooking the studio set. The camera then zoomed it's lens closer to Kortneee's head. The audience grows angry when they see that her mouth isn't moving and she isn't lip synching at all. Kortneee tries telling them that she really could sing but Spencer told her to try singing her own song. Kortneee began singing her own song, but it was so awful that the zombies began crunching at the platform that Kortneee was on,making it so steep on the platform that Kortneee was now hanging over the zombies. DJ Funky Dragon realised that Kortneee was in danger and used his shuriken to free the ninjas. Spencer then jumped into the air and rescued Kortneee from the zombies and got her back to DJ Funky Dragons arm's and led them to the exit, but Kartnee locked the ninjas in the studio set. Spencer jumped and grabbed hold of the studio set's roof whilst Tanzy, Andre, Rogi and Chris and Bartleby got the platform upright. Meanwhile, Kortneee and DJ Funky Dragon got into their truck to get out of the studio, but DJ Funky Dragon drove the truck inside the studio set and crashed. The zombies dragged Kortneee and DJ Funky Dragon and devouered them. Tanzy asked Spencer, Andre and Rogi if they had learned their lesson.Spencer said that they had definently learned their lesson then Spencer, Andre and Rogi began saying things that they would say on a PSA and as Spencer was talking, the studio set turned into their own living room. Spencer complains that the judge forced them to do 6000 anti-piracy PSAs. When Spencer asked Rogi how many times they had done it, Spencer groans when Rogi says that the only did one. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Zombies Vs. Ninjas Episodes